Love Me More Than I Love You
by Sacharine
Summary: What happens, when two person fall in love at the wrong time?


Love Me More Than I Love You 
    
    Author: Sacharine
    
    Feedback: yes, please!!
    
    Rating: G 
    
    Notes: "..." denotes speech '...' denotes thoughts 

Time stopped.

He could hear nothing but the dull roaring in his ears; feel nothing but the choking pain that grind his broken heart into dust. He could feel it, the remnants of his heart sifting through his fumbling fingers down into the dark yawning abyss below. Why didn't she give him the answer he wanted? This should not have happened. Her mouth was moving but he heard nothing. Nothing but the same sentence over and over again, "I'm sorry Mikagami." Her voice rang in his mind again. "I'm sorry Mikagami."

She stared at him, regret in her eyes, pity. Her mouth opened once, twice. Mikagami covered his ears tightly; he didn't want to hear her. He did not need to hear her excuses, her reasons. 

'It does not really matter does it? You still won't love me enough to stay with me. You thawed me, why are you rejecting me now again? Whatever you say doesn't make it right for you to do this to me, doesn't make it same. It does not make it better; it still hurts, as much as before. I thought you love me. I can be better for you! Just tell me how, I will... I will make you happier than he can, I will give my every thing to you. Why am I not better than him? I love you just as much as he does if not more. I love you so much. He can't love you as much as I do, he never watched you struggle against adversity and triumph, he did not hear how you cry at night over people that you seen die in front of you. Why don't you see me anymore? Why do you only see him now?' Mikagami's heart cried, his stomach twisting in agony.

She reached for him to comfort him, to give him a hug, but he pushed her aside. 

"Do you understand what is it like to love? And not to be loved in return? You failed to notice how you toy with other people feelings, all because you never really knew your own. I don't know why I feel so empty now. I always liked you, you know. I know you love me. Why are you denying it now? Now you tell me you are sorry for not loving me. Why? I don't know why I suddenly hate you now, maybe even more than I love you." Mikagami whispered in bitterness, his face hiding amid his silvery hair together with the shimmery streaks of tears lost themselves in the tangle. His heart screamed at him, contradicting what he has just said.

'Hate'

"He hates me.'

Fuuko felt something shattered inside of her. 'How can you say this? I love you so once. But then you only had eyes for Yanagi. Only Yanagi. Then I wanted to scream at you, to scream at you to look at me. To shout at you that Yanagi was not yours, she will never be yours. Even if should Recca die, their love is the kind that transcends mortal coils, you will never have a chance! But you only saw her. Then I love you so much that I could stay by your side while you were calling her name. Did you know why I finally left? Because I could not stand it any longer, you were never there for me. While you were pining away for something you will never have, I was slowly dying from your neglect. But, someone came along. He stopped my tears when I saw how you would rather try to hold Yanagi's hand than mine. Be with her rather than me. It hurt. I hurt. Did you understand? Did you even try?'

"You are wrong. I know too well how it feels to love and not be love in return. I love you, Mikagami. But it too late, while you were chasing after a star too high, someone came. He dried my tears and held my hand while you tried to hold Yanagi's. He warmed my heart, and made me breath again. How can you... how dare you say you love me now, when it is too late? Yes I love you, and I will probably love you forever. But it is not enough. You will always love Yanagi more than you profess to love me. Same, I will love you more than I love Raiha. But he doesn't mind, Mikagami, he doesn't mind. Too bad I mind." Fuuko laughed bitterly, "And I hope, eventually, I will forget you."

"I'm sorry Mikagami. I'm sorry." With tears running down her face, she ran.

Away.

Away.

Owari


End file.
